survivor_dogsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lucky
Lucky ist der Protagonist der ersten Staffel von Survivor Dogs. Er ist ein Einzelhund und versuchte alleine zu überleben, bis er sich schlussendlich einem Rudel anschließt. Aussehen Lucky ist ein männlicher Sheltie-Retriever-Mischling mit einem gold-weißen, dichten Fell. Sein Fell ist gelb, jedoch ist sein Bauch weiß. Seine Augen und die Nase sind schwarz und seine Ohren hängen geknickt nach unten. Er hat kräftige Beine und einen goldenen, langen Schwanz. Persönlickeit Lucky ist freundlich, loyal und treu, außerdem kämpft er bloß im Notfall. Auch hält er immer zu seinen Freunden, selbst in schwierigen Zeiten! Er steht zu seinem früheren Einzelhundleben, ist klug und gewitzt und verwendet manchmal interessante, einfallsreiche Tricks. Vor Langpfoten hat er keine richtige Angst, trotzdem hält er so wie alle anderen Hunde Abstand zu ihnen. Jedoch kann er auch extrem stur sein, da er fest zu seinen Überzeugungen und Ansichten hält. Hintergrund Lucky's Mutter erzählte Lucky in früher Kindheit, sehr wichtige Geschichten und brachte Lucky wichtige Dinge bei. Wie Lucky bei seinen Langpfoten gelandet ist, ist unbekannt. Am Anfang blickten diese glücklich, wurden jedoch schnell wütend und Lucky rannte weg. Daraufhin lernte er von Old Hunter, ein Einzelhund zu sein und kam viele Jahre damit klar. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Die verlassene Stadt :Im Prolog ist Lucky noch ein Welpe und heißt Kläff. Als Quiek über ihm herkrabbelt und ihm dabei ausversehen ins Auge tritt, schüttelt er sie runter. Er wird von ihr geweckt, damit er die Erzählung seiner Mutter über dem Sturm der Hunde nicht verpasst. Obwohl Quiek protestiert, erzählt ihnen ihre Mutter die Geschichte. Während der Erzählung meint Kläff zu sehen, dass die Geschichte Quiek genauso fesselt wie die Anderen, obwohl sie am Anfang dagegen war. Kläff hat die Geschichte zwar schon oft gehört, aber sie faszinierte ihn trotzdem noch immer. Am Ende schläft Kläff ein, er liebt es, wenn seine Mutter ihm Geschichten erzählt. :Lucky ist ein Einzelgänger und ein Straßenhund. Er wird zusammen mit Sweet im Käfighaus bis zu dem Großen Knurrer von den Langpfoten in Käfigen festgehalten und gefüttert. Sweets Käfigtür zerbricht dabei und sie hilft Lucky dabei sich zubefreien. Dieser verletzt sich dabei an der Pfote. Nach dem sie aus dem Käfighaus entkommen sind, gelangen sie in die Stadt. Sie stellen fest, dass die Langpfoten verschwunden sind und die Stadt verlassen haben. Sie machen sich schließlich auf die Futtersuche. Lucky überredet Sweet mit zum Futterhaus zu gehen. Das Futterhaus wurde auch von dem Großen Knurrer heimgesucht und deshalb ist es zerstört. Sie kommen durch einen Nebeneingang rein und finden eine Langpfote die von einem herabgestürtzten Dachbalken getroffen wurde. Lucky versucht sie vergeblich zu befreien. Bevor die Langpfote stirbt, tätschelt sie Lucky nochmal über den Kopf, dann hört sie auf zu atmen. Sweet ist über denn Tod der Langpfote so entsetzt, dass sie nur noch aus der Stadt weg will. Sweet will gehen und sich ein neues Rudel suchen und will, dass Lucky mit ihr kommt. Doch Lucky möchte nicht Teil eines Rudels sein, jedoch möchte er auch nicht, dass Sweet geht. Sweet leckt ihm noch einmal über das Gesicht und rennt weg. :Nachdem Lucky wieder alleine ist, sucht er nach was zu fressen. Mehrmals schlagen seine Versuche fehl, doch schließlich trifft er in einem eingestürzten Einkaufscenter der Langpfoten auf einen alten Bekannten, Old Hunter. Dieser hat einen Fleischvorrat angelegt, den er jedoch nicht teilen will. Wie Lucky ist er ein Einzelhund, der nur für sein eigenes Überleben kämpft. Nachdem Lucky ihn jedoch vor einem Stromschlag rettet, bekommt er ein Fleischstück ab. Seine Bitte, dass sie sich zusammenschließen könnten, wird jedoch nicht angenommen. :Wieder alleine, entdeckt eine Horde Füchse ihn und möchte ihm sein Fleisch abnehmen. Er flieht, kann jedoch nicht entkommen. Er schafft es, auf eine erhöhte Stelle zu springen, wo sie nicht an ihn rankommen, die Füchse wollen ihn jedoch da oben gefangen halten, da er nicht ewig oben bleiben kann. Jedoch kommen Bella und die anderen Leinenhunde und verjagen die Füchse. Bella springt zu Lucky hoch und erkennt in ihm ihrem Bruder und stellt ihre Freunde vor. :Bella überzeugte Lucky daraufhin, bei ihr zu bleiben. Jedoch wollte Lucky nicht lange bleiben. Einen Tag später wollte Lucky wieder gehen, jedoch überzeugte Bella Lucky erneut mit ihr mitzukommen. Kurz darauf trafen sie sich bei ihren Langpfoten Gebäuden. Lucky schien nicht überzeugt zu sein, als die Gebäude einbrachen und die Leinenhunde heulten, da ihr Freund Alfie in den Trümmern feststeckte. Nachdem Lucky Alfie rettete, wollte er erneut gehen, beschloss aber lieber bei den Leinenhunden zu bleiben, bis sie in der Wildnis sind und richtig jagen konnten. So begann die Reise in die Wildnis und aus der Stadt. Jedoch nahmen die Leinenhunde ihre Langpfotensachen mit, womit Lucky nicht einverstanden war. :Lucky führte das Leinenhundrudel durch die Wildnis und bauten Lagerplätze auf, auf welchen sie schlafen und jagen. Bella zur Liebe brachte Lucky den Leinenhunden das jagen bei. Während einer Jagd rettet Lucky Mickey, da sich dieser an seinem Halsband verhedderte und damit keine Luft mehr bekam. Lucky entfernte Mikeys Halsband jedoch nahm es Mikey mit Vergnügen an. Lucky schaute erschreckt rein und wollte den Leinenhunden beweisen das das Halsband schlecht ist, indem er Bruno in einem Kampf herausforderte. Dank Brunos Halsband war Bruno ein leichtes Spiel für Lucky und es dauerte nur einen Augenblick bis Bruno keuchend auf dem Boden lag. Jedoch wollten das die Leinenhunde nicht verstehen und Lucky regte sich auf und wollte wieder gehen. Nachdem er mit Bella sprach überlegte es sich Lucky erneut anders und zog mit den Leinenhunden weiter. :Auf dem Weg in die Tiefen der Wildnis witterte Alfie andere Hunde. Lucky und ein Suchtrupp machten sich auf die Suche nach diesen Hunden. Lucky und sein Trupp fanden ein Gehäge wo es regelrecht Futter gab. Lucky riet Bella davon ab doch Bella ging unter einem kleinem Loch unter dem Zaun in das Gehege. Nachdem sie und ihr Trupp (außer Lucky) von dem Futter aßen wurden sie von Blade überrascht und gefangen genommen, da sie ihr Futter stehlen wollten. Mit ein paar "schlimmen" Hunde-Beleidigungen zog Lucky die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Scharfhunde auf sich, welche in durch das ganze Lager jagten. Bella und die anderen Hunde konnten entkommen und Lucky konnte dies letzendes auch. Blade schwor Rache das das nicht das letzte von ihr sei. :Lucky ging daraufhin mit den Leinenhunden weiter, bis sie zu einem Punkt gekommen sind wo sie in der Wildnis landeten. Sie hatten es geschafft! Lucky sah wie sie jagen und sich sogar selbst verteidigen konnten. Lucky wusste das sein Job erledigt war. Jetzt konnte nichtmal Bella ihn aufhalten. Er rannte zur Stadt wo er sein ganzes Leben verbrachte. Doch während seines Laufes plagten ihn Gewissensbisse und da dachte: "Nein, das ist mein Rudel!" und rannte zurück, wo er mit ansah wie sein Rudel von einem Halbwolf bedroht wurde. : ''Ein verborgener Feind Lucky rannte daraufhin zurück und entdeckte vor dem Leinenhundrudel das Wildhunderudel. Lucky versteckte sich jedoch um die Situation zu beobachten. Bella stritt mit dem Halbwolf um Bedingungen, jedoch entdeckte Alfie Lucky inmitten der Diskussion. Dies machte ihn Mut und er stürzte sich auf "Alpha", dem Halbwolf. Alpha peitschte Alfie jedoch "mühelos" mit seiner riesigen Pfote weg, woraufhin das Leinenhundrudel floh. Lucky sah Alfie vor seinen Augen sterben. Nach einem Erdbeben flohen die Hunde. Lucky rettete jedoch einen Hund in der Spalte. Dieser Hund war Sweet, welche versuchte,Lucky zu überzeugen, mitzukommen, jedoch lehnte er ab und rannte zu dem Leinenhundrudel. Nachdem die Leinhunde vor dem Rudel flohen, gab Bella Lucky den Auftrag sich dem WIldhunderudel anzuschließen und sie auszuspionieren. Lucky schließ sich daraufhin dem Rudel an wurde jedoch von einigen Hunden nicht gerade freundlich. Lucky wurde letztendlich nach einer Diskussion zu Alpha geführt, welcher jedoch Lucky ablehnen wollte. Jedoch überzeugte ihn seine Beta Sweet ihn zu behalten. Alpha gab nach und machte Lucky zum Patrollienhund, welcher unter allen anderen außer unter Omega. Lucky akzeptiere die Entscheidung seines Alphas und ging seinen Patrollienhund-Job nach. Während er das Wildhundrudel unermüdlich ausspionierte, gab er Bella regelmäßig einen Bericht. Während er im Wildhundrudel lebte, erfuhr er die Nachteile, aber auch die Vorteile des Rudel-Lebens. Letztenendes genoss, Lucky das Leben im Rudel. Nach einer Weile im Rudel, wollte Lucky versuchen höher den Rang aufzusteigen um Vorteile beim spionieren zu kriegen. Er forderte daraufhin die Jägerin Schnapp zum Kampf heraus. Mit seinen "Straßenhundtricks" besiegte er Schnapp und bekam einen hohen Rang bei den Jägern. Als sich Lucky wieder mit Bella traf, erzählte Bella das Martha schwer krank sei und sie mit anderen Hunden gekämpft hätte. Lucky durchschaute ihren Plan jedoch nicht und ging nachdem Gespräch wieder in das Lager. Auf dem Weg entdeckte er Omega, welcher genaustens alles beobachtet hat. Lucky konnte Omega überzeugen nicht sofort zu Alpha zu gehen, sondern erstmal einen Pakt mit Omega einzugehen. Lucky musste dafür sorgen das Omega kein Omega mehr wird, damit Omega Alpha nicht sein Geheimnis verrät. Da Lucky schon mehrmals Alphas Wutausbrüche gesehen hat, wusste er schnell, wie er jemanden zum Omega machte: Er muss ihm vorwerfen, dass er Futter geklaut habe. Da Mulch bereits als Futterdieb bekannt war, nahm Lucky ein paar Haare von Mulch und lag sie nach der Jagd auf das Futter. Er nahm daraufhin einen großen Biss, damit alle denken Mulch hätte das gemacht. Sowie Lucky es vorausgesehen hat, bekam Alpha einen Wutausbruch, verletzte Mulch und machte ihn zum Omega. Dem früheren Omega/Wins war damit geholfen. Gegen Ende es Buches kam jedoch Bella an. Bella kam mit einer gigantischen Fuchs Armee, doch das war nicht alles. Anders als Bella gesagt hat, waren alle Hunde gesund. Bella gab Alpha die Chance sich zu ergeben oder zu sterben. Alpha entschied den Kampf. Und so began das Gemetzel um Alphas Revier. Doch anders als nach Bellas Plan, vergriffen sich die Füchse nicht an de Hunden, sondern an Monds Welpen. Mit aller Kraft brachen alle Hundeden Kampf ab und schützten Monds Welpen vor den Füchsen. Die Füchse flohen schnell, jedoch schafften sie es noch Flaum zu reißen und zu töten. Währenddes Kampfes starb Mulch ehrenvoll im Kampf. Nachdem Kampf kam jedoch die große Offenbarung. Nachdem Alpha umgestimmt wurde, nahm Alpha die Leinenhunde auf. Jedoch war das nicht das Ende: Wins erzählte, dass Lucky die ganze Zeit für die Leinenhunde spioniert habe. Dies glaubte ihm Sweet zuerst nicht. Doch Lucky wollte nicht das mehr Hunde wegen ihm starben, weswegen er dies bestätigte. Sweet guckte ihn ungläubig an, Wins grinnste böse und der große Wolfshund machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Lucky war bereit zu sterben... ''Gefährliche Freunde Sweet konnte das kaum glauben, griff aber trotzdem Lucky brutal an und hielt ihn für Alpha fest. Alpha wiederum kam näher, während die Leinenhunde um Gnade bettelten. Alpha machte also den Kompromiss, das er Lucky eine Narbe verpassen würde und ihn zum Omega mache. Lucky konnte jedoch sich in dem letzten Moment von Alpha losreißen und rann nach vorne. Jedoch stellte ihn Bruno ein Bein und Lucky kam aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sweet packte Lucky noch fester und Alpha schritt ran. Doch gerade als er Lucky verletzten wollte, kam eine riesige schwarze Wolke auf das Rudel zu. Feige, wie Alpha ist, brach dieser das "Ritual" ab und rannte weg. Das Rudel folgte Alpha's Orientierungslosigkeit, während Lucky erkannte, wie feige ihr Alpha eigentlich ist. Sicher in einer Höhle diskutierte das Rudel erneut über Lucky's Strafe. Lucky bekam keine Narbe, jedoch wendeten sich seine ehemaligen Leinenhundfreunde gegen Lucky und stimmten für seine Verbannung. Mikey konnte dass nicht mitansehen und floh zurück in die Stadt. Am nächsten Morgen ging Lucky ohne Vertagung aus dem Rudel und rannte ernst Richtung Stadt. Auf dem Weg, plagten ihn jedoch Gewissensbisse und Wut, warum ihm seine Freunde verrieten, nach all dem, was er für sie getan hat. Lucky rannte zurück zur Stadt und entdeckte auf dem Weg das Scharfhundlager. Dieses mal war es jedoch völlig verlassen und eine Scharfhündin lief benommen herum. Lucky ignorierte diese jedoch und rannte weiter zur Stadt. Die Stadt war wiederum von einer schwarzen Wolke umgeben und es regnete schwarzen Regen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Luka fand Mikey. Mikey wollte jedoch zuerst nicht mitkommen aber kam letzendes mit. Auf dem Weg raus aus der verseuchten Stadt entdeckten jedoch Mikey und Lucky ein Fiepen. Sie guckten im Scharfhundlager und fanden drei Scharfhundwelpen. Mikey und Lucky lernten die Scharfshundwelpen kennen und freundete sich mit diesen auch schnell an. Da man jedoch alleine nicht in dieser Einödnis überleben konnte, kamen Mikey und Lucky die Idee, die Scharfhundwelpen mit zum Rudel zu bringen. Lucky wusste, dass die Welpen jedoch Welpen Namen brauchten, um den Rudel beitreten zu können. So taufte Lucky das erste große Männchen, Grunz, das Weibchen Leck, und das kleineren Männchen Wackel. Zusammen machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu Alphas Rudel, wurden jedoch von den verschiedensten Raubtieren aufgehalten. Nach langen Marsch kam das Rudel doch letztenendes im Revier des Rudels an. Doch Alpha schien nicht begeistert zu sein. Die finstere Gefährtin ''Folgt... ''Der Düstere See ''Folgt... ''Sturm der Hunde ''Folgt... Sonstiges *Lucky und Sweet sind die ersten beiden Charaktere die in der Serie erwähnt werden. Quellen en:Lucky Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hunde Kategorie:Retriever Kategorie:Die verlassene Stadt Charaktere Kategorie:Ein verborgener Feind Charaktere Kategorie:Gefährliche Freunde Charaktere Kategorie:Die finstere Gefährtin Charaktere Kategorie:Mischlinge Kategorie:Sturm der Hunde Charaktere Kategorie:Der Düstere See Charaktere Kategorie:Wildrudel Kategorie:Ein Rudel in Aufruhr Charaktere Kategorie:Beta